Happy
by RAGGEDY G
Summary: Spock is offered his own command - is there any reason to stay with the Enterprise?


"Captain, your ship awaits. Congratulations."

Spock's face could have almost registered shock as he stared at semicircle of Vulcan council members before him.

"My ship?"

Beside him, Kirk cleared his throat softly.

"Congratulations, Spock - with an all-vulcan crew, you should have all the logic you could ever want…"

The laugh that followed his comment sounded hollow.

Spock struggled to keep his surprise from showing as his systematic mind tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Your record precedes you," a councilmember acknowledged, "It seems only fitting that you, Spock, should captain the first Vulcan crew of the Federation."

The young commander glanced at his captain. Kirk looked somewhat deflated, but still wore a plastic smile on his face.

"Spock, we've had some great times," Kirk told him, extending his hand, then thinking better of it and dropping his arm back to his side, "I'm going to miss you."

"Captain, this is the first I have become aware of this arrangement," the first officer admitted, again looking from the Vulcan council to Kirk, "I confess that I experience confusion as to why you failed to inform me of this honor previously."

The young captain finally wilted. "I thought it wouldn't matter."

"That is an illogical assumption as I would have been better prepared for this decision had you informed me earlier…"

The fake smile reappeared. "Don't worry about it, Spock. I even arranged for Nyota to go with you…"

"You speak as though the decision has already been made!"

A council member held up a white hand.

"Spock, come with us."

The young Vulcan almost offered a protest, but bowed his head in respect and followed the elder, leaving Kirk looking forlorn on the large ceremonial platform.

"You express unease, Spock," the graying Vulcan noted as they began to descend a terrace, "Do you find this honor unsatisfactory?"

Spock shook his head. "No - it is only that I do not understand why I was not notified of this before now."

"It would make no difference. You are the logical choice for this position, and this command is the logical choice for you as well. Forewarning would not have influenced the outcome of this decision."

"You were never meant to serve under the command of an inexperienced human captain," another added, "We have expended many resources to obtain this assignment for you and thus optimize use of your talents. We only regret we were not able to remove you from the _Enterprise_ sooner."

Spock cocked his head to the side unconsciously.

"I find the enterprise an optimal environment for cultivating my talents," he replied quickly, "And although I do experience difficulty relating to my human crew-mates, I find the captain to be an excellent commander."

The council members exchanged barely-perceptible glances.

"Nonetheless, your services would be greatly beneficial to New-Vulcan aboard the _USS Expedition_, and it is our wish to reward you for your patient endurance."

"You are mistaken, council, if you believe that I am unhappy aboard the _Enterprise-"_

"-We will dismiss your allusion to a human emotion and consider it a result of your exposure to emotional beings," a Vulcan elder interrupted as he tucked his hands into his long sleeves slowly, "is your reassignment satisfactory, or will you continue to endure the command of a human?"

Spock's jaw popped slightly.

"With respect, council, I will neither be reassigned, nor will I _endure _the command of my Captain. I believe that Jim Kirk is a well-qualified and talented officer, and he is my friend. I am glad to serve under his command."

The group of Vulcan elders fell silent.

"This is your final word, Spock?" One finally asked, his gray eyebrows arched upward, "this command was designed with you in mind - this opportunity will never be yours again."

Spock nodded.

"It is. I offer you my gratitude and my firm decline." The young Vulcan lifted his hand in the customary salute. "Live long and prosper."

As he strode away, he could feel their black eyes on his back.

Gaining the platform once again, Spock saw his young captain pacing the far end. As he approached, Kirk straightened slightly, his usually mischievous white grin shadowed by his empty eyes.

"Well, Captain Spock, off to see your new ship?"

Closing the distance between them, Spock took a formal stance and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Were I not Vulcan, I would express my anger at this moment-"

Kirk's faux smile melted.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I should have told you sooner…"

"Is my performance unsatisfactory, Captain, that you should seek to reassign me?"

Kirk's eyes widened. "No! The Vulcan council contacted me a few weeks ago and asked if you'd want to command the first Vulcan ship for the federation - and I just thought you would, because you're always going on about how I - we - are so illogical...but I did tell them they had to take Nyota… That's bullshit, Spock! I don't want you to go!'

Any anger Spock had felt now dissipated.

"I will not be accepting this promotion."

Kirk blinked. "You wont?"

"If you are satisfied with my performance on board the Enterprise, I am happy to remain your first officer."

"You are?"

"Am I not expressing myself clearly enough? Very well, I will repeat-"

"...wait, you'd be _happy_ to remain my first officer?"

Spock hesitated.

"Ha! You said _happy!_ That's an emotion, Spock, have you been compromised…?"

"I fail to understa-"

"Happy...I knew it. I _knew_ you didn't want to leave. Bones owes me BIG!"

Spock accepted his defeat with a slight sigh.

"Very well; I am … happy to remain on the Enterprise ...Jim."


End file.
